


Тварь

by Kselen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Be my favourite Dark Lord, Be with me, Drabble, Let me breath, M/M, Make me whole, Missing Scene, Our souls burn with us, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, destroy me, touch me, welcome to my world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Персиваль не обидит его. Не унизит, не ударит, не сделает больно





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



— Выдохни, Криденс.

Криденс жадно хватает воздух ртом, но вот выдохнуть у него не получается. Руки жжёт — он несколько дней не видел Персиваля, а ранки и не думали заживать, кровили, когда Криденс касался чего угодно. Листовки, которые он раздавал, все до одной, были окрашены бурыми пятнышками.

— Криденс.

Персиваль произносит его имя мягко и почти нежно. Криденса никто так не звал. Это подкупает. Подкрепляет надежду, которую ему даёт Персиваль.

Немного нежности, немного обещаний. Мало же нужно, чтобы сойти с ума.

Боль исчезает, а порезы затягиваются на глазах. Как и всегда. Криденс смотрит на Персиваля, гладит большим пальцем его ладонь, почти неосознанно. У Персиваля немного шершавая кожа, но прикасаться к ней всё равно очень приятно. Персиваль тёплый, даже горячий. Криденс упивается его теплом.

Криденс выдыхает.

— Умница, — Персиваль обнимает его, и так ещё лучше, горячее. Криденс не смеет обнять Персиваля самостоятельно, даже не позволяет себе скользнуть ладонями по его бокам, но чувствовать чужие прикосновения приятно.

Персиваль не обидит его. Не унизит, не ударит, не сделает больно.

— Когда? — срывающимся голосом спрашивает Криденс. Его грудную клетку жжёт от нехватки воздуха, но дышать всё ещё трудно. — Когда я смогу уйти? Когда вы начнёте меня учить? Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, я не могу больше.

Криденс снова задыхается. Он наклоняется вперёд и утыкается лбом в грудь Персиваля, прячет лицо, крепко зажмуривается. Персиваль говорит что-то, мягко и успокаивающе. Он всегда говорит с Криденсом этим тоном. Как с опасной тварью. Успокаивает.

Но кто Криденс, если не тварь?

Персиваль целует его в макушку, много-много раз, Криденс сбивается со счёта. Он резко вскидывает подбородок — смотрит прямо, не отводя взгляд.

Персиваль улыбается. Прикасается к щеке Криденса — спине резко становится холодно, но Криденс смотрит на губы Персиваля, завороженный, жаждущий, желающий. Криденс тянется вперёд. Криденс снова может дышать.

— Ты справишься, — говорит Персиваль. И отстраняется, забирая с собой такое нужное тепло.

Криденс выдыхает, опускает глаза и быстро кивает.

Да. Он справится. У него просто нет выбора.


End file.
